


Valentine's Day

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [53]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Katara, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Crushes, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Azula is determined for Ty Lee to have the best day ever. Suki and Katara take notice.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Valentine's Day

“I love Valentine’s Day,” Ty Lee gushed, squeezing her hands together, as she sat down with Katrara, Suki and Mai at a big table outside during their free period. “It’s my favorite holiday!”

They looked at her in confusion. 

“What?” She asked, looking at their perplexed expressions. 

“Well, we just assumed that Azula wouldn’t be a big fan of the holiday, given her typically reserved disposition,” Katara said. 

“Reserved is a kind way to put it,” Suki added, chuckling. 

Ty Lee shook her head. 

“Oh no, you guys, ‘Zula can be sooooo romantic,” she said. 

Mai snorted. 

“Not you too, Mai,” Ty Lee said. “You know how she is.”

“I know she’s definitely a nice girlfriend. I’m not sure how romantic she’s capable of being,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee furrowed her brow. 

“Well for example,” she started, “this morning ‘Zula woke me up with breakfast in bed and a bouquet of flowers.”

“That’s actually really cute,” Katara said.

“I know!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “Then she gave me a heart shaped box of chocolates and a teddy bear that has her perfume on it so it smells like her! And, instead of just taking a shower together in the morning we had a really fancy bath with rose petals and candles.” 

“Impressive,” Suki murmured. “And that was just this morning?”

“Also she’s found me after every single class and given me little cards,” Ty Lee said, pulling them out of her pocket. 

They were red and pink valentine’s day message cards and each had a few sweet words written on it. 

“Well this is just excessive,” Mai said. “I didn't think she’d be into this kind of thing.”

“She wouldn’t want it for herself, but she knows that I love it,” Ty Lee exclaimed, gushing again when she remembered her girlfriend’s arms around her as she promised that Ty Lee was going to have the best Valentine’s Day ever. 

After hearing Ty Lee go on and on about her favorite day of the year, Azula had decided to pull out all of the stops. She had already outdone the previous year, and that had been one of the best days of Ty Lee’s life.

“Plus,” Ty Lee said. 

“There’s more,” Katara asked, incredulously. 

“We’re going out to dinner later and we’re going to exchange gifts!”

“Spirits,” Suki said. “I don’t even know if Sokka remembered it was Valentine’s day at all.”

“Aang gave me a card,” Katara said with a sigh. “I thought it was cute but now it just seems lackluster.”

“Zuko gave me a black rose which was actually pretty cool and a coupon for tea at his uncle’s place.” 

Ty Lee looked at her friends.

“I’m sorry guys,” she said. “Maybe they have things planned for later!” 

None of her friends responded. Ty Lee noticed that they were all staring behind her. She whipped around to see what had drawn their attention. 

Azula was standing behind her with a closed box, and another card in her hand. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee exclaimed and threw herself onto her girlfriend. 

Azula hugged her and gave her a kiss. 

“Hey baby,” she whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. 

Ty Lee nuzzled herself under Azula’s head for a moment and then pulled back. 

“What are you doing here, I thought you had class,” she said. 

“It was almost lunchtime anyway so I left to bring you some more things,” Azula said. 

“Do you want to sit,” Ty Lee said, indicating at the table. 

Azula shrugged and slid onto the bench, wrapping her arm around Ty Lee and pulling her closely to her side. She slid her the card with one hand and put the box on the table afterwards. 

Ty Lee picked up the note, read it, blushed and hugged Azula tightly again. 

“I love you,” she whispered into Azula’s side. “You’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“I would say that I’m doing it for the best girlfriend ever,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee extracted herself, grinned broadly and kissed Azula passionately. Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s shoulders and pulled her closer. 

Mai coughed. 

Azula pulled away and rubbed Ty Lee’s head. 

“Open this too,” she said, indicating to the box. 

Ty Lee lifted the cover of the box to reveal chocolate dipped strawberries. 

“Oooh,” she squealed, picking one up and popping it into her mouth. 

As she ate, Azula took a moment to take in the expressions of the other girls at the table. She smirked when she noticed them looking at her incredulously. It didn’t take much for Azula to astound them, it seemed, just a few nice gestures.

“They’re so yummy, ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, her mouth partially full with a second strawberry. “Thank you so much.”

Azula smiled softly at her and used her thumb to wipe some strawberry juice off of the corner of Ty Lee’s mouth. 

“Oh wait,” Ty Lee said after she swallowed. “I have something to give you too.”

Azula raised an eyebrow. 

“Do you now?”

“I think you’ll really like it,” Ty Lee said, with light seductive tones. 

“Well then we’d better get to it before lunch,” Azula said, standing. Ty Lee grabbed her stuff and Azula’s hand and they walked off quickly in the direction of the parking lot. 

Mai, Suki, and Katara watched them leave. 

“How is that fair,” Katara said, putting her chin in her hand. 

“I know!” Suki exclaimed. “She’s surprisingly sweet, apparently good in bed, extremely good looking...” She trailed off. 

“Are you crushing on Azula?” Mai asked. “You have a boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend doesn’t get me all of those nice things or know what my favorite holiday is,” Suki sighed. “Plus she is objectively one of the prettiest girls in school. You can’t say you’ve never considered it.”

“I’ve never considered it,” Mai said firmly. “She’s like my sister, and I have a boyfriend.”

“You’ve never just watched her dote on Ty Lee and thought ‘that could be me,’” Katara said. 

“Agni,” Mai said. “You too?”

Katara shrugged. 

“You barely even like her,” Mai pointed out.

“On the surface she’s a total bitch and as a friend she’s kind of lacking, but as a girlfriend she’s surprisingly gentle and sweet,” Katara said. 

“Also, I wouldn’t mind an experience in bed that goes the way Ty Lee describes them,” Suki said. 

“This is very strange,” Mai said. “Are you going to try to seduce her now?”

“No,” Katara said. “I have Aang.”

“Would you try to seduce her if Aang wasn’t in the picture,” Mai prodded. 

Katara rolled her eyes.

“I love Aang,” she said. “I just think there is something that's so, _hot_ , about Azula.”

Suki nodded. 

“Like a mean girl that’s soft just for you,” Suki added. “Protective but warm.”

The bell rang and the girls rose from the table, walking towards the lunchroom. 

They sat down at their usual cafeteria table and almost immediately Azula and Ty Lee came in, holding hands. 

Ty Lee was giggling and Azula smiled smugly as they sat down and Ty Lee once again attached herself to her side. 

“So what did she get you,” Mai asked. 

“A very nice surprise,” Azula purred and Ty Lee smiled goofily. 

Mai noticed a slight red streak down Azula’s neck and her suspicions were confirmed when Ty Lee whipped out makeup and a mirror from her bag and proceeded to touch up her lipstick. 

When she was done with herself she turned to her girlfriend. 

“Face me,” she said. 

Azula angled her head towards Ty Lee. With her hand Ty Lee reached up to rub away the pigment on Azula’s throat. 

Azula grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her, and intertwined their fingers. Ty Lee looked at her confused. 

“But ‘Zula,” she said, “you hate when there’s any mess.”

“Leave it,” Azula said. “I want everyone to be reminded of who my girlfriend is today.”

“Aw,” Suki said quietly. 

Azula and Ty Lee turned to her perplexed. 

Usually, none of their friends ever commented on their PDA moments unless it was Mai begging them to stop. 

Now Katara and Suki were looking at them and Ty Lee thought their expressions looked, longing?

Brushing that off, Ty Lee put her things into her bag and opened her lunch, which Azula had put together. 

As she was doing this Sokka, Aang and Zuko came over to their table and sat down. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Sokka said excitedly to his girlfriend. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Suki murmured. “Happy Valentine’s day.” 

Sokka tilted his head and turned to his sister. 

“Is Suki mad at me,” he whispered. 

Katara shrugged and didn’t say anything. 

“Are you mad at me?'' he asked.

Katara shrugged again. Both her and Suki kept her eyes glued to Azula and Ty Lee as the acrobat pulled yet another cute note out of her lunch. 

The way Azula looked at Ty Lee was so pure and full of love and joy. Her golden eyes glittered when they beheld Ty Lee in a way that couldn’t be replicated for any other reason. 

It made sense she could be passionate about good things as well as the bad, because she was, after all, a perfectionist. 

That seemed to apply to her relationship as well as schoolwork and making other people miserable or afraid. 

Also, the way she moved when Ty Lee kissed her was so enticing. She always placed her arms in just the right spots and moved her head in just the right way. 

Suki would bet money on the fact that Azula and Ty Lee didn’t have awkward fumbling experiences like her and Sokka. 

Katara found herself imagining briefly that she herself was the one in Azula’s strong, muscular firebender arms. When she caught herself she shook her head hard to clear away those thoughts. 

It was _Azula_ that she was thinking about. The girl who made her life hell for the first two years of high school. The girl that called her peasant. 

The girl who had full lips, was insanely ripped, and treated her girlfriend like a princess… 

Ty Lee wrapped her fingers through Azula’s hair as they kissed and Katara could just feel her long, ivory locks encircling her own hands. 

“Katara, Kataraaa,” Aang said, snapping his girlfriend’s attention back to him. 

“What,” she said shortly. 

“No need to be mean,” Aang said with a smile. “I just wanted to give you a present!” 

Aang presented Katara with a small heart shaped box of chocolates. 

“Thank you,” she said, not as passionately as Aang expected, giving him a hug. 

“What’s wrong,” he said. 

“Sorry,” she apologized. “I’m just a little preoccupied.” 

Azula kissed Ty Lee’s temple a final time before beginning to eat. She ate with her left hand so she could keep her right around her girlfriend. 

That’s when she noticed Katara and Suki’s strange behavior with their boyfriends. They seemed to be ignoring them which was unusual because those boys loved to dominate their attention.

“What’s their deal,” she whispered to Ty Lee, bringing her attention to the situation as well. “I feel like they are suckers for this kind of stuff usually. The doting and the gift giving and so on.” 

Ty Lee shrugged and turned her head to whisper into Azula’s ear. 

“Before, they were jealous of how good of a girlfriend you were,” she said. 

Azula snorted and brushed her hand through Ty Lee’s bangs pushing them behind her ear. She kissed her on the cheek then on the lips before turning back to her food. 

Katara and Suki watched the interaction closely. 

“They should be,” she said to Ty Lee. “I’m putting those boys to shame.”

“They’re not only jealous of your surprising significant other skills,” Mai said, having listened to their whole conversation and watched the group closely. 

Katara and Suki spun their heads to her and glared. 

Mai rolled her eyes. 

“What do you mean,” Ty Lee said. “Not only?”

“It seems they’ve developed quite the infatuation,” she deadpanned. 

Azula hugged Ty Lee protectively around the middle. 

“Ty Lee’s mine,” she said in a clipped tone. 

Ty Lee smiled at Azula and patted her leg. 

“Everyone knows that,” she cooed. 

Azula shot her a smile and stroked her side. 

“Actually, it’s not Ty Lee that they’re enamored with,” Mai said, amused immensely but betraying no sign on her face. 

“What,” Azula asked, turning to Mai. 

“They seem to be crushing pretty hard on Azula,” Mai finished. 

“What?!” Sokka and Aang asked at the same time. It made sense that their girlfriends would like Ty Lee. Who doesn't love Ty Lee? But Azula… Sure she was gorgeous and nice to Ty Lee but she was also frightening and unapproachable and took pleasure from other people’s failures. 

Azula’s eyes widened. It stood to reason that people could want Ty Lee. Agni knew that Azula was completely and irrevocably in love with Ty and she could understand why others could feel that way. 

However, the idea that someone would be interested in her just made her uncomfortable. She turned to Ty Lee to see how she would respond. Azula had always had a jealous streak but it was Ty Lee’s reaction now that would reveal if she was the same. 

Katara and Suki blushed and looked anywhere but at their boyfriends or Azula. 

Zuko looked back and forth between his sister and her friends, not understanding.

Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula’s neck and squeezed tightly. 

“You can’t have her,” Ty Lee said angrily. “She’s taken. She’s mine, you got that.” She glared at Suki and Katara. 

“Careful baby,” Azula whispered. “You’re really strong and you’re choking me.”

Ty Lee loosened her grip immediately. 

“You’re taken,” she said again, this time to Azula. 

“I know love,” she said, stroking Ty Lee’s face. “I just said you were mine, didn’t I?”

“Yes and you are mine,” Ty Lee said back. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“Yours, yours, yours Ty,” Azula said, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

“No matter what,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula nodded. 

“It’s not enough for you to have your own boyfriend’s? You want my girlfriend too,” Ty Lee said, turning back to her friends. 

Azula rubbed her back and pulled her onto her lap. Ty Lee sat across her on the cafeteria bench with her arms still firmly around her neck with no intention of letting go.

“We didn’t-,” Suki started. 

“It was just-,” Katara said at the same time.

“Don’t worry,” Azula said with a smile. “I know I am highly desirable,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “Who wouldn’t want a piece of this?”

This relieved a lot of the tension as everyone laughed and took a deep breath. Everyone except Ty Lee.

“I don’t just want a piece of this,” she said, leaning her forehead against Azula’s. “I want all of it.”

“You got it Ty. You don’t even have to ask,” Azula said, capturing her lips. 

“I can see how other people would want you,” Ty Lee said.

Azula smirked. 

“I’m glad you’re attracted to me. It’s been a few years and I was beginning to worry.”

“No,” Ty Lee said. “I mean, you’re really hot, you’re smart, you’re caring. You’re the ultimate package really.”

“You’re the only one for me baby. You helped me through the hardest struggles of my life. You fill a hole inside me that no one else can. I could never love, or even see, anyone else. Not in that way,” Azula said quietly. 

“I love you ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“I love you too Ty,” Azula replied. 

“Can you please get off of each other. I don’t care what holiday it is, I want to eat my freaking food,” Mai said. 

Azula smirked as Ty Lee slid off of her but kept a tight hold on her side. 

Suki looked over at them. 

“Don’t you dare,” Ty Lee said menacingly. 

Suki blushed and looked away again. 

“Jealous much?” Azula joked, tickling Ty Lee’s side.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you,” Ty Lee said. “It’s them that I’m worried about,” she said, glaring at Katara and Suki. 

Azula chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> S/o once again to averiarose for suggesting an awesome idea


End file.
